organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
A list of the important events of Organization Eternal and its predecessors. This article is under construction. Terms *'BXD' - This means the number of years prior to the fall of Xemnas and Organization XIII. The Final Battle with Xemnas marks the end of BXD and the beginning of AXD *'0 BXD' or 0 AXD - This refers to the year in which Organization XIII was destroyed. Year "Zero" begins with Roxas being captured by Ansem the Wise and ends with Xemnas' death. It does not actually encompass a full year, but because events are so closely spaced, they are simply grouped together. *'AXD' - This means the number of years after the fall of Xemnas and Organization XIII. It begins when the Keyblade Masters return home and the Nobodies discover they are leaderless. Timeline *'Long Ago' **Disney Castle was built around the Cornerstone of Light **A vague event known as the Keyblade War occurred. **The King of the Realm of Light began training to use the Keyblade *'10 BXD' **During this time, Ansem the Wise and his 6 apprentices studied the workings of the Heart and the nature of the Darkness within in the laboratories of Radiant Garden. **His lead apprentice Xehanort became extremely powerful with the Darkness-based experiments Ansem the Wise suggested for him **The 6 Apprentices cast Ansem the Wise into the Realm of Nothingness and claimed his work as their own after the latter refused to continue his experiments on the word of the King of the Realm of Light. **The apprentices created the first Heartless. They began to manufacture them, calling these created ones "Emblem Heartless" **The Heartless led Xehanort, now calling himself Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, to the Door to Darkness, a gateway to the Realm of Darkness and Kingdom Hearts. **In order to obtain more power and knowledge, the 6 Apprentices entered a device hidden deep within the castle of Radiant Garden and sacrificed their own Hearts. **The first 6 members of Organization XIII were created from the Apprentices. Xehanort's Heartless, still calling himself Ansem the Wise, was also born - possibly the most powerful Heartless ever created. **The now leaderless Radiant Garden was besieged by the League of Villains in an effort to obtain the Princess of Heart and gain access to the Door to Darkness. She escaped and ended up on Destiny Islands. A few others escaped to Traverse Town. *'2 BXD' **The King of the Realm of Light notices a large number of worlds falling to Darkness and flies away to investigate, leaving his right and left hand men to find the Keyblade Master of this Realm. **The Keyblade Master of the Road to Dawn, then the chosen recipient of the Kingdom Key, opens the door to the Heart of Destiny Islands, beckoning the Heartless there and accepting the power of Darkness. Instead, the Keyblade passed to its current wielder, who continued to use it. **One Keyblade Master arrived in Traverse Town where he met with the refugees of Radiant Garden and the King's men. From here, he began his journey. The other arrived in the ruins of Radiant Garden, now called Hollow Bastion, and joined the League of Villains. **The Keyblade Master traveled across the Realm of Light, sealing the Keyholes of worlds to save them from the Heartless, searching for his friends, and attempting to stop the League of Villains from opening the Door to Darkness. **The Road to Dawn Keyblade Master traveled nearby, commanding Heartless, stealing important Hearts, attempting to collect the Princesses of Heart, and asserting his true command over the Keyblade. **The King of the Realm of Light left the Realm of Light and entered the Realm of Darkness in search of the Dark Realm's Kingdom Key. *'1 BXD' **One by one, the leaders of the League of Villains were defeated. However, when the Keyblade Master reached Hollow Bastion, there was a struggle for the Kingdom Key and for a short time, the Keyblade Master of the Road to Dawn wielded the Keyblade that he had been chosen to use. However, he lost it again and fled from the Keyblade. He discovered Xehanort's Heartless deep in the castle, who possessed his body and created a new Keyblade from the Hearts of the Princesses of Heart. **After a long struggle in the Castle, the League of Villains fell, the Door to Darkness was opened, the Keyblade Master lost his Heart, and Xehanort's Heartless took full control of the body it was inhabiting. **Roxas, the Nobody of the Keyblade Master of the Realm of Light was created. He was born in Twilight Town, found by Xemnas, and recruited by the future traitor Axel. The Organization changed its name to Organization XIII. **Namine, the strange Nobody combination of the Keyblade Master and the Final Princess of Heart, was born simultaneously in Castle Oblivion. **The Keyblade Master returned to the Realm of Light, causing Roxas to lose his memory. He traveled to the End of the World and defeated Xehanort's Heartless here before traveling into the Realm of Darkness. **The Keyblade Master also sealed the Door to Darkness and faced a short battle against Xemnas. **Along with the King of the Realm of Light, he sealed Kingdom Hearts, protecting it forever from Darkness. The worlds that were lost to the Heartless were restored to Light. **Reconstruction and re-population of Hollow Bastion began. **6 members of Organization XIII are stationed in Castle Oblivion, searching for the "Room of Awakening." Marluxia is given command to help him reveal his own treachery. **Vexen began the Replica Project. **The three Keyblade Masters, trapped in the Realm of In-Between, arrive in Castle Oblivion. The Keyblade Master of Light was manipulated using the Witch-Nobody Namine, destroying his memories and weakening his Heart. **Eventually, however, the Keyblade Masters, with the help of the loose-cannon Axel and the frail replica of the Dawn Keyblade Master, destroyed the Organization members residing there. **Axel returned to Organization XIII's headquarters to report on the happenings of Castle Oblivion. The Keyblade Master of Light went to sleep for Namine to restore his memories. The other two Keyblade Masters stole coats from the Organization and began their journey to search out the truth about the Organization. **For some time, the sleeping Keyblade Master and the Witch-Nobody disappeared. During this time, Roxas was used extensively by the Organization to collect hearts. Strange mission reports turn up during this time, seemingly only half complete. **The Keyblade Master of the Road to Dawn split away from the King and began working for an unseen force against the Organization. Eventually, he defeated and captured Roxas, dealing a heavy blow to the Organization. *'Year Zero' **Roxas was held captive in a digital recreation of Twilight Town. The Organization sent many Lesser Forms, along with Axel, who had become friends with the Keybearer, into the digital town to bring him back. **Roxas eventually became one with his other half, but still they were separate entities in the same body. **The Keyblade Master began traveling the worlds once more, combating both the returned League of Villains and Organization XIII. **The Organization began to use the Keyblade Master the same way they had Roxas, by attacking denizens of Light with Heartless and luring him into destroying them and releasing their Hearts. **Axel betrays the Organization in favor of Sora, attempting to bring Roxas back out of him. Saix is sent out to search for him. **The Keyblade Master learned of the plots of Organization XIII and began to hunt them down. **Using the Virtual Twilight Town and with the help of Axel, the Keyblade Master and his friends infiltrate the World that Never Was. Axel is slain in the process, using a suicidal attack to wipe out the attacking Dusks. **The Keyblade Master and his friends reunite and invade The Castle that Never Was. Slaying all but Xemnas on their way up to the topmost Tower. Meanwhile, Ansem the Wise and the King of the Realm of Light use a machine to destroy Kingdom Hearts, scattering millions of Hearts back into the world. **After a massive battle, the Castle and indeed the entire world, lay in ruins, Xemnas was defeated, and the warriors of the Realm of Light returned to their homes. **Xiron was born **Sarxalis settled in The Dark City. *'20 AFX' **Raxen, Xiron, and Amaya lose their Hearts. They are greeted by two of the first members of their future Organization. **Raxen researches his new race in search of a way to return to how he was. Learning of Organization XIII, he resolves to make a new Organization. **With the help of Xiron and Sarxalis, he founds Organization Return Category:Real World